facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker Venom (The Batman)
'''Joker Venom '''is Joker's most used and signature weapon in ''The Batman. ''Both the lethal and non-lethal versions where used and some of his schemes involved releasing the gas around Gotham City. History Known Victims Unnamed Arkham Asylum Worker Joker "checked himself in" at Arkham Asylum and this Arkham Asylum Worker noticed and found out that he wasn't supposed to be here. The crazed clown showed him his card and Joker Gas filled his cell which infected him. Batman found him and then investigated the infected body in the Batcave. Batman managed to cure him and he returned to his job. Unnamed Criminal During Joker's reign of terror as Batman, Joker chased down an unnamed criminal who begged to be let go. Joker managed to caught up with him and gassed him with Joker Gas. Batman discovered the body and then focused on Joker. Old Lady During Joker's reign of terror as Batman, Joker found an old lady guilty for going too fast in her car. So he gassed her with Joker Gas and the news presented it while saying his victims crimes are very little while him punishing him is far worse. Marion Grange's Wife During Joker's reign of terror as Batman, Joker found Marion Grange's wife guilty and gassed her with Joker Gas. Joker then confronted Mayor Marion Grange in an attempt to force him to pay him for services. As a threat, Joker left his wife tied up outside his office while she's infected with Joker's venom still. Batman During Joker's reign of terror as Batman, Joker injected him with a snake-like needle filled with Joker Venom. Under 24 hours, Batman would then die of laughing and so Joker would take his place. Batman would occassionally uncontrollably laugh. Batman managed to cure himself in time before he would die. Killgore Steed To betray Killgore Steed, Joker used Joker Venom on him and had Punch and Judy use Knockout Gas on his bodyguards. Numerous GCPD Officers During one of Joker's robberies, Joker left a couple of GCPD Police Officers infected with Joker Venom. Marion Grange Marion Grange was tied up to a pole and then Joker gassed him with Joker Gas. Joker then took him hostage with Cash Tankinson and had him tied up. Batman managed to save and cure them before Joker could kill them. Detective Cash Tankinson Once Joker captured Cash, Joker had him captured and threatened he'll kill him if people wouldn't pay up. He only got $50 so he used Joker Venom on him and then took him hostage with Marion by tying them up. Batman saved and cured him. Riddler's Henchmen When Joker teamed up with Penguin to take out Riddler, Joker used Joker Venom to take out all his henchmen before they finally fought Riddler. Unnamed Female Host When Joker was attack a lottery, he gassed the female host with Joker Venom and then robbed the lottery while Wrath and Scorn fought Batman and Robin. Wrath and Scorn When Wrath and Scorn threatened to reveal Batman and Robin's secret identity, Joker claimed he doesn't want anyone spoiling his fun of eliminating Batman so he gassed him with Joker Venom and closed the doors of their van, leaving them for the gas to infect the two. Effects Lethal Joker used his lethal version on Batman which took the form of liquid within a snake-like needle. The victim injected would have occasional fits of laughter and the victim would die laughing under 24 hours. Batman managed to complete an antidote with a dose of Joker's original venom to cure himself. Joker also hid several Joker Gas in several containers. He claimed that he will spread them to cause everyone in Gotham City to die of laughter. Non-Lethal Joker also used a non-lethal version which he used on most of his victims. It makes victims laugh until they are finally paralysed with a large Joker-like grin and bulging eyes. This version puts victims into coma's until an antidote is used on them. Category:Batman Characters Category:The Batman Characters Category:Batman Weapons